With the growing demand for fossil oil energy at home and abroad, domestic oilfield companies not only attach importance to the exploration and exploitation of domestic fossil oil resources, but also actively participate in the competition in foreign markets. The advanced and reliable drilling tools are the reliable guarantee for fossil oil exploration and development. With the rapid development of drilling technology, many new drilling processes, new technologies, and new tools emerged, requiring the adaptiveness of the experimental techniques and methods of drilling. In many ways, small-scale lab equipment cannot meet the requirements for today's development of the drilling technology. To overcome and avoid the risks of the field experiments caused by the hidden portions, and complexity of the drilling process, to explore the improvement of the quality and speed of drilling, to control the drilling cost, and to prevent and solve drilling complications and accidents, many domestic and foreign oil companies and research institutes have successively established drilling, oil production, well control and other experimental wells, so that drilling and other technological achievements are more scientific and reliable. At present, the technical bottleneck which holds back domestic drilling scientists and technicians from innovating and developing new drilling technologies, new technologies, and new tools is a lack of an intermediate multi-functional drilling experiment platform which can systematically and completely test the performance and technical parameters of these new drilling technologies, and new tools. The multi-functional drilling experiment platform is an indispensable experimental manner to carry out a lot of technical research of down-hole tools and processes. Therefore, it is urgent to develop a scientific and industrial multi-functional drilling experiment platform.
The on-site experimental well can only provide a single operating condition. However, a variety of underground complications and accidents are unlikely to occur. Further, the down-hole complications and accidents are the consequences that drilling workers hate to see. Moreover, it is not proper to arbitrarily change the production operating conditions for the experimental purpose, since such change will increase the risk of production operations. With the research results of the computer hardware science and technology and related engineering simulation software, the simulating experimental wells have become an efficient, reliable and convenient new tool, a new process design and a testing tool. However, considering the long-term technical and economic benefits, it is not appropriate to use the on-site production experimental well experiments instead of the simulated experimental well experiments. In summary, only the simulation experiments can obtain the intermediate experimental data that cannot be obtained in the on-site experiments or in a short period of time. Moreover, only the simulation experiments can greatly shorten the experimental period, effectively overcoming the deficiency of blindly putting new products and new technologies into the field production well without any intermediate experiments. Thus, some unnecessary work and economic losses can be avoided. Thus, the achievements of scientific research are more scientific, reliable, practical and economical.